Protecting Me
by GreenNoseRing
Summary: Even when they feel like strangling the other one, Archie and Atlanta always have each other's backs. A/A
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, dead readers

Hello again, dead readers! Yes, it is I, GreenNoseRing, raised from the ashes to write more COTT stories again! It has actually been a year since I have written any fan fiction, but I'm hoping to start up again, seeing as long as my schedule stays tight. I'm starting off my return by adding more new chapters to "Original Heroes" as well as writing more one-shorts and writing the spin-off to "What I Like About You", which is going to be titled, "Stuck in Troy With You." I hope you all read it, and enjoy it! Now I admit my writing may be a little rusty, but I hope to get back to normal soon!

My first new story is going to be a one-shot song-fic, based around A/A (of course!) and taken reference from one of my favorite songs, which I think matches the couple perfectly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, but I really missed writing about it! I also don't own any song by Aly & AJ

"_**I'm going to teach Jay not to move in on my territory, and by my territory, I mean Atlanta!"**_

**-Archie (Applet of Discord)**

Protecting Me

_You, you're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night, you're by my side_

_Protecting me_

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Atlanta asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"WHAT?" Archie asked, "How am I being stubborn? All I said is that **I'M** not the one who's going to teach you to drive a motorcycle, because **I** don't want to be the one to write a speech for your funeral when you kill yourself, and **I don't **want to be the one to have to pay for a new bike when you wrap mine around a tree!"

"And **I **don't want to be the one who has to listen to you two scream at each other yet again!" Odie called from the TV room, where the rest of the team had settled down to watch the newest episode of (what else?) "Heroes."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, ODIE!" the two arguing teenagers yelled.

"SHUT UP!" the rest of the team called back.

Archie and Atlanta instantly fell back into their fight.

"Come on, Archie!" Atlanta practically begged, "It'll be fine. You'll be on the bike with me, and if there's even a moment when I think I'm going to crash, I can just bail, and YOU can hit the tree! Your practically-invincible body shouldn't get _too _mangled."

"Oh, well I guess when you put it that way….." Archie said, "My answer will have to be….no way in Hades!"

Herry got up and began to stomp towards his two friends.

"That's it," he grumbled, scooping them up in either arm, "You two are going to be taking this outside!"

The muscular youth opened the nearest window with his foot, and dropped Archie and Atlanta out, where they fell almost five feet before finally hitting the ground with a large _THUMP!_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_When I feel like crashing down_

_You seem to be around_

_There you are, you're not that far 'cuz…_

After their epic battle of words was over, Atlanta sauntered over to Archie, his motorcycle helmet clutched underneath her arm.

"What are you doing?" Archie asked, angrily getting up, "I told you that you're only driving my motorcycle when Jay announces his passionate love for Cronus!"

"And I heard you loud and clear," Atlanta said, her voice a bit foggy through the helmet's visor. "But I need a ride to the track, and since Herry, Theresa, and Odie are utterly pissed off at both of us at the moment, you're my only means of transportation." She chucked the other helmet at Archie's chest, which he caught with an _oomph!_

"Shouldn't you have a helmet?" Archie asked as he pulled himself up.

"Don't need one," Atlanta said, sauntering towards the garage. "And, come think about it, neither do you. Your heads hard enough to protect you in any crash."

A few minutes later, Archie was grumbling angrily under his breath as he drove his younger teammate to the school, but was secretly turning bright red due to Atlanta's arms being placed around his waist.

"Holy Zeus, Archie! Do you think you can go any faster?" Atlanta called over the roar of the engine. "If I wanted to get there in an hour, I would've just asked for a piggyback ride!"

"Oh, and you think you can drive faster?" Archie asked.

"I could!" Atlanta almost-screeched, "If you let me!"

"Do you want me to pull over?" Archie shouted, sounding like a frustrated father talking to a misbehaving six year-old.

"Are you going to spank me too?" Atlanta asked

With that seemingly innocent (at least, to Atlanta's point of view) comment, Archie pressed on the breaks, causing Atlanta's head to bash into his. The red-haired girl, dizzy from the hit, tumbled off the bike and onto the ground. Archie jumped off the bike after her.

"Atlanta!" he shouted, picking up her head with his left hand, "Are you okay?"

Atlanta's eyelids flittered open, her confused mouth quickly forming into an angry scowl.

"What the HELL, Archie!" she screamed. "What was the point of hitting the breaks?"

Archie had to think fast. "I saw…..a cat….." he said, turning red once more.

Atlanta stood up, brushing the bits of gravel stuck to her clothes. "I think I can walk the rest of the way."

"Atlanta, wait," Archie called, running after her.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_Whenever, wherever_

_Baby_

_You'll protect me, no matter what_

_Hold me tight, with all your might, and_

_You'll never let me go_

The run was officially a lost cause. Atlanta had cut her knee on her fall, and every movement hurt like a mother. So she dragged her sore self to a nearby coffee shop, ignoring Archie's disgruntled cries of apology behind her.

"Go home!" she called back to him. Archie's face fell, and he turned around, sighing in defeat.

Atlanta opened the door of the café, breathing in the ambrosia-esque smell of coffee beans.

"Tall coffee, please," she told the pierced barista, "Black." The barista mumbled under her breath and went back into the kitchen to pour the drink, leaving Atlanta as the only person in the room. She was just about to reach for her wallet when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, my dear," a familiar voice said. "I've got it." Atlanta whirled around and gasped. She couldn't believe it.

Cronus?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_You listen to me when_

_I speak out loud and you _

_You know right when my heart's been bent_

_When my life's tumbling around_

_You take me off the ground_

_You tell me everything's okay_

Whether he liked it or not, Jay had become Archie's therapist. Whenever Archie had a problem with Atlanta, Jay always listened. And now was a time that Archie needed to be listened to.

"I honestly don't get her," Archie sighed from the couch. "One moment she's all happy and jumpy, the next, she's screaming at me over an accident!"

"Mmhmm," Jay mumbled from the easy-chair across the room.

"Maybe if she wasn't so darned bitter all the time, it would be easier to tell her that I…..wait a minute. Are you writing this down?"

"No!" Jay said quickly, hiding the notepad behind his back.

"You're not helping me, Jay!" Archie yelled angrily, just as his PMR rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Atlanta," he grumbled. "Probably wants another ride." But it wasn't Atlanta's voice that answered, it was someone else.

"Cronus?" Archie asked, fury rising in his voice. "What are you doing? Why do you have Atlanta's PMR?"

At the sound of Cronus's name, the rest of the team ran in, weapons at the ready. But as they watched Archie talk, they all stood in a frightened silence.

"Oh, Archie," the god of time chuckled, "Are you actually concerned about that? Shouldn't you be worrying about that fact that I actually _found _your friend, and that she's in mortal danger?"

"Where are you?" Archie shouted. But Cronus merely laughed and hung up. Archie immediately through the walkie to the ground and stomped towards the door.

"Archie, what are you doing?" Odie asked, shaking his head in the stupidness of his friend.

"I'm going to find her!" Archie yelled, taking his Hephaestus whip out.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you used the PMR'S tracking function?" Odie asked.

Archie stopped in his tracks. "Possibly."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_Whenever, wherever_

_Baby_

_You'll protect me, no matter what_

_Hold me tight, with all your might, and_

_You'll never let me go_

"We're finally here!" Cronus said, cheerfully. Atlanta felt the bag pulled over her head being tugged off, and gasped in horror at their location.

The two of them were standing on what seemed to be an abandoned dam, and hundreds of feet below was a rushing body of water. Atlanta started shaking at what she assumed was going to happen next.

'_Archie. I think I kind of need you right now._'

Cronus laughed as he raised the teenage girl over his head. Atlanta yelled and struggled, but was unable to get out of the god's tight grasp.

'_Archie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now can you please show up before I die a very watery death?_'

"I'm very sorry I have to do this, Atlanta," Cronus apologized, walking closer on the edge. "It wasn't in my intentions to have to kill one of the two females of the seven. Spoiling the prophecy or not, that just makes me a coward."

"You're a coward anyways!" Atlanta screamed, struggling harder to get free.

Cronus laughed again. "No, actually I'm not. And now you have to choose. Your boyfriend, Archie will most likely be showing up in a few minutes to rescue you. Now will you decide to save your life and have me throw him over the edge, or have me just get it over with now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oopsie

Oopsie! I just realized that only half my story showed up on . Sorry about that! Here's the other half!

Protecting Me Part 2

"Are you honestly serious?" Atlanta screeched, "Do you honestly think I would choose my life over Archie's? NOW LET ME GO!"

But Atlanta's words were not heard, as the engine of a truck roared over the valley, drowned out her cries. Herry's truck had rolled onto the bridge.

"Oh, poo," Cronus said. "And I was so hoping to do this in dramatic fashion." And he quickly walked over towards the edge.

"GOING A LITTLE FASTER WOULD BE GREAT, GUYS!" Atlanta screamed as her teammates filed out of the vehicle.

"I'm coming, Atlanta!" Archie called as he ran over, ready to attack. Cronus merely laughed.

"It's too late, Archie!" he said. "Atlanta chose your life over hers, and I'm afraid now she has to suffer the consequences of her actions!"

And with that, he tossed Atlanta over the edge, the young girl screaming the whole way.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go _

Archie ran as fast as he could over to the edge, grabbing his friend before she became out of reach.

"Oh my God," Atlanta breathed, staring down at the water. "That was SO close!"

"Are you alright?" Archie asked, the terror still present on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Atlanta told him, even though she was shivering like mad. "Just don't let go, alright?"

"That's not even a possibility," Archie smiled as he pulled her into the safety of his arms.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_When it's my turn (My turn)  
_

_To help you out (Help you out)  
_

_I'll gladly lift you up without a doubt_

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was battling Cronus. The god seemed to have the upper hand, until he saw until had been rescued. He screamed angrily, and then stomped over to where the two teenagers were huddled together.

"Why did you have to go and spoil everything?" he spat at Archie. "Why couldn't you be a good little boy and let your girlfriend sacrifice her life for yours? Isn't that what heroes are _supposed _to do, anyways?"

"You are so twisted," Atlanta said, as Archie wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"And I just keep getting better," Cronus grinned. With the swish of one of his scythes, he knocked both of the children to the ground, and began to walk menacingly towards Archie.

"I guess I will have to kill you after all, Archie," he said, almost apologetically. "I am so very sorry about that."

Cronus began quickly lowering the blade towards Archie's throat. But before Archie could feel any pain coming, he felt blood splat on him, followed by Atlanta's scream of anguish. The young girl had thrown herself on top of him, making it so her back had been slashed, instead of Archie's neck.

"Oh well," Cronus sighed, "That is enough work for my day. Maybe I'll get you next time." And with the conjuring of his portal, plus an evil cackle, he disappeared.

"Atlanta!" Archie cried, feeling the tears spring to his eyes, "Are you okay? Please be okay! I'm sorry I yelled at you! I'll do whatever you want, just as long as you'll be okay!"

Jay, Theresa, Odie, Herry, and Neil are gathered around.

"Archie, get up," Theresa said softly, "Maybe it would be better if one of us took Atlanta. You need a chance to take a breath."

"No!" Archie shouted at her, "I'm not leaving her! I'll breathe when I know she's going to be alright!"

"Good, gods, Archie," Atlanta murmured from her friend's arms, "I'll be okay. Now can someone take me to Chiron before I bleed to death?"

"Atlanta!" Archie cheered, hugging her with all his might.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to see you too," Atlanta groaned, "Now can you please stop squeezing so hard?"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_Whenever, wherever baby_

_I'll protect you_

_No matter what_

_Hold you tight, with all my might_

_And, I'll never let you go_

Later that night, Archie climbed up the stairs to see Atlanta, who was resting in bed. He quietly opened the door, and, seeing that her eyes were closed, began to close it again.

"You can come in, if you want," Atlanta called. Archie grinned, and then walked into the room.

"How are you holding up?" Archie asked, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine," Atlanta grinned. "But my back hurts like a mother."

Archie laughed, and then carefully sat on her bed.

"Why did you do that, Atlanta?" he asked, feeling he could no longer avoid the question. "Why did you put yourself in the way when you could have been killed?"

Atlanta frowned. "Why would you even ask that, Arch? You needed me, I was there. I always have your back, okay?"

Archie grinned. "I know. And I have yours, too."

Atlanta nodded and settled down into her pillows.

"Now…." she began. "I remember you saying that if I was okay, you would do anything I wanted. Does that include motorcycle lessons?"

Archie got a look of surprise on his face, and then frowned. "No, it doesn't. That's when I thought you were dying. You just needed stitches.

"Oh, come on!" Atlanta shouted, sitting upright again, "You promised!"

"And I changed my mind!" Archie told her.

"You're impossible!"

"No, _you're _impossible!"

"Oh my God," Odie groaned from downstairs. "Will they EVER stop?"

"Oh, they will," Theresa smirked, "When they both realize they're crazy about each other."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_**Yeah, it wasn't my best, but I needed a little fluffie to put me in the mood for more writing. Expect to see more in the near future, as well as updates!**_


End file.
